bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Seraph
Seraph is the Makuta overseer of the Dome of Angelus Nui and a member of the Void Foundation. Biography Seraph was brought into being approximately 100,000 years B.G.C. by the Great Spirit Mata Nui, using a pool of the substance known as Antidermis located somewhere on one of the Southern Islands in the south of the Matoran Universe. As was intended, he became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to serving the will of the Great Spirit and maintaining order. Seraph was responsible for creating several species of Rahi to populate the universe. After the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Seraph was assigned by Miserix to monitor the Dome of Angelus Nui that contains an island of the same name. When Teridax demanded a convocation to reveal his plan, Seraph agreed to go along with the plan, though it secretly annoyed him. Around this time, Seraph was drafted into the Void Foundation due to his lack of enthusiasm for Teridax's plan. Seraph, like the other Makuta, evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning to a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to come to Destral to modify his armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form of the Antidermis. Seraph decided to survey his island in a unique way, and for the sake of data began using Project: Toa Corps. He also utilized his Kanohi Dividos to split himself into the four Seraphim, keeping watch on the island. ''Sanctus Epitaph After switching around multiple times between Seraphim and his natural form as Seraph, he played a dual role on Angelus Nui. He would take on his Makuta form to distribute Corps Stones, while using his four Seraphim forms as guardians of the island, masquerading as overseers, and protectors of Turaga Otoka. Eventually an [[Angel|"Angel"]] arrived on the island and challenged him, as the Seraphim. His four parts fought the ''"Angel", who was joined by the Toa, whom he offered to let leave the island to live on, since the Corps Stone data had been collected. In the end, he killed the "Angel" with his Plasma powers and departed, having other duties to attend to. He later returned, rather than risk Teridax's wrath for not being there, despite no longer needing to be there. He ultimately decided that he couldn't have Teridax looking into his Corps Stone projects however, and so he returned. He noticed the Eruo forces under the Junker, Lio, moving out and decided to stop them, surprised that the species was alive. He started to unleash his various powers, including Plasma, Cyclone, Anger, and Fear into the crowds, killing them, or making them kill each other. He soon grew bored and incinerated large groups with his Shadow powers, including Lio, their leader. He then left the area, but remained on the island. ''VX After leaving Angelus Nui, Seraph headed towards Recla Nui to rendezvous with Veix and Eish, now with the data from his Corps Stone experiments. He met with the other two Makuta while there, giving Veix the research so that he could open The Void to extract Sleepers, getting them prepped for their future inside of Matoran forces. The problems with The Void began to develop when Memory Changers started to appear, and couldn't be coerced back into the interdimensional space. The three Makuta fought the Memory Changers, but didn't get far due to their effective immortality. They continued to try to fight, and then assumed their Foundation-given crystalline forms, slaying many of their physical forms but not the creatures themselves. Seraph attempted to use a Shadow Hand, but took a lot of damage from absorbing the Memory Changers. As he attempted to recover, Veix sucked the Memory Changers back into The Void, and then sealed it again, so that the Makuta could head towards the base where they met Stiez, head of Recla Nui's branch of the Void Foundation. Stiez reprimanded them for opening The Void on their own, but took the Sleepers and data, getting ready to open it again for more Sleepers. He showed the Makuta to the [[Madam Director|"Madam Director"]], who took them into an office to speak with them about various matters. She told them about the various statuses of some of their experiments, and about some of the experiments they had come into contact with, such as the [[Angel#Archangel|"Archangel"]] and Sewin. She also told them of the fall of the Illuminati and how the Geleerde were faring, before departing and leaving the Makuta and Stiez behind. Shortly after her departure, the Makuta began to question the Onu-Matoran about the status of the X-Force factors on the island. Stiez learned that they were fighting at the moment, and took the suggestion that he should make the battle more interesting, sending random energy bursts into the sky, empowering the non-Toa combatants. Abilities & Traits Being a Makuta, Seraph possesses control over Shadow, the ability to create Kraata, shape-shifting abilities, and all forty-two Kraata powers. He is a well-mannered, even somewhat polite man, doing what he does for the sake of scientific discovery alone, and then allowing anyone not involved to escape alive, even in life-or-death situations. However, he does not like to be challenged, and will kill anyone who tries to confront him. Thanks to the Foundation, Seraph can assume a crystalline form with increased speed and power. Mask & Tool Seraph wears the Kanohi Dividos, Great Mask of Personality Division. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Sanctus Epitaph'' *''VX'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Void Foundation Category:Dividos Wearers Category:Koji